vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza is a vampire and Klaus' spy. Turned and compelled by Klaus, he has been the Hybrid's primary spy inside Marcel's army of nightwalkers. He has also shown himself to be working hard to win Marcel's favour and get a daylight ring. History TBA The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, Josh and his friend, Tina, had travelled to New Orleans, where they were invited to a party at Marcel's house by Diego. When the time hit midnight, Marcel's vampires attacked and fed on all of the tourists at the party, including Josh and Tina. Afterward, they were fed vampire blood to heal them, and were compelled to forget everything. Later, knowing they had ingested vampire blood, Klaus killed Josh and Tina by snapping their necks. Once Marcel was informed about their deaths and subsequent transitions, he held up a coin and told them that the first one who catches it will live on as a vampire, and the one who doesn't will die. Tina caught it, but Marcel killed her for betraying her friend, allowing Josh to complete his transition. Klaus took Josh to his van and compelled him to be his spy before Marcel has a chance to get him on vervain. In Tangled Up in Blue, Klaus had Josh torture the captured nightwalker, Max, by bleeding him dry in order to drain the vervain from his system and compel him to be Klaus' spy. Later, Josh accompanies Thierry, Diego and a group of nightwalkers during a "rousting" of the witches in The Cauldron. He watched the compelled Max attack the witch Katie outside the Jardin Gris. Katie's boyfriend, Thierry, was so angered by Max's actions that he accidentally killed him in response. When Thierry was brought before Marcel, Klaus handed Josh a parchment containing instructions on how to create a daylight ring, and has Josh lie and say he found it at Katie's shop in order to further implicate Thierry of treason, which would cause Marcel to lose faith in him and destabilize Marcel's empire. In Girl in New Orleans, Josh is briefly seen in a bar with Diego. He asks Diego about how he could expedite the process to obtain a daylight ring, but Diego informs him that only those in Marcel's inner circle receive one. Later Josh interupts Marcel talk with father Kieran and tells him that Diego lost sight off the girls. Marcel then argues with Diego and ends up snapping his neck, once he made a comment, Marcel then tells Josh then a appology would have goten him alot better then his attitude. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Josh sees Marcel drinking alone at the nightwalker bar, and asks if he could help him with something. Marcel informs him that there are vampires who are "eighty years ahead" of Josh on the list to receive a daylight ring, but then decides to use Josh to find out more information about where Klaus is living. Josh lies and tells Marcel that Klaus is living at the Palace Royale, but knows that Marcel doesn't believe him. Marcel then speaks to him about trust and Josh asks if there is anobody Marcel truly trust. He then goes to the Mikaelson Mansion to tell Klaus what happened, but he wasn't home. So he spoke to Hayley about it, but Unknown to him, Marcel overheard Josh tell Hayley that Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he was living, and now Marcel knows that Josh is working for Klaus. Personality Not much is known about Josh. From what has been shown so far, he seems to be a loyal, though naive, person who places much value in friendship. He was extremely hurt and betrayed when his friend Tina chose to live as a vampire and allow him to die, though he was rewarded for not turning on his own friend by being turned into a vampire, instead. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, he referenced The Lord of the Rings trilogy, suggesting that he is a fan of Tolkien's novels. Physical Appearance Josh is a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His style is that of a typical-20-something year old American man, and is usually seen wearing jeans with a polo or v-neck tshirt and a hoodie or jacket. Name Josh is a variant of Joshua (Hebrew), and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation". Appearances * House of the Rising Son * Tangled Up In Blue *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' Trivia * Josh is one of the few gay characters introduced in the series, and the first known gay vampire. * Steven Krueger played Emily's boyfriend on before she came out. One of her girlfriends was played by Claire Holt. * The exact vampire whose blood turned him is unknown, but since all of them were turned by Marcel, he is of Klaus' bloodline. * He is currently trying to get into Marcel's innercircle (the daywalkers) as shown in the fruit of the poisoned tree. Gallery Josh.png Josh TO 1x02.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x02.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x02.jpg Josh TO 1x03.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus and Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 4 TO 1x03.jpg Josh TO 1x04.jpg Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marceljosh1x06.jpg Josh TO 1x06.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x06.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x06.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead